


MILLIONAIRES COME BACK AND THE WORLD IS HAPPY

by xcarmenchaosx



Series: Crack fics [3]
Category: Millionaires (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcarmenchaosx/pseuds/xcarmenchaosx
Summary: crack fic abt millionaires cuz i love them
Series: Crack fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107788





	MILLIONAIRES COME BACK AND THE WORLD IS HAPPY

One day, Melissa Marie texted her sis and Dani. 

**MELISSA:** Omg guyz lets bring millionaires backkk

**DANI:** yasss oki 

**ALISSON:** yes okay lets do ittt

Melissa invited them to her house n they started practicing their songs. 

"WE r so GUD lol" Dani said.

Aliison n Melissa agreed. MILLIONAIRES R THE BEST.

They went around posting flyers for their big show. Everyone was talking abt them bcuz they r so gud.

Melissa did her og scene hair an she was ready for the show.

“OKI LETS GO!” she said. Dani n Alisson followed her on stage. They sang lots of songs n everyone loved them

DGAFTWD


End file.
